Fuse
by SSJ Sky
Summary: Well, not only did I use a Xenogears Song Title AGAIN, but I stated a new story. DUN HATE ME! Anyway, this centers on Seto/Jou, but will have Y/Y, B/R and M/A much later. R/R?
1. Didn't Walk Right By

Fuse  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I'm a dork and all, starting another fanfic when I have so many I need to finish. But oh well. I had an idea while I was (sadly) in the shower. My home computer UPSTAIRS is down, and this one has no internet connection, but it DOES have a word processor and a spell check! Whee!  
  
*****  
  
Did you ever have one thing.  
  
One thing that meant the world to you.  
  
One treasure.  
  
Priceless.  
  
Worth more than life itself.  
  
So hard to obtain.  
  
And you didn't know you had it until it was too late.  
  
But what if time could be changed.  
  
Back to that one day.  
  
And you could change one thing.  
  
Without even knowing.  
  
That would let you keep your treasure.?  
  
*****  
  
Seto didn't like the people who came by. He didn't like lining up with the other children in hopes that some rich family would take pity on him and adopt him.  
  
Unless they wanted Mokuba too.  
  
The young brunette, who's eyes made even the rarest of sapphires jealous, didn't care about anyone but his brother. The two had been inseparable. Many families had wanted Seto himself, but none had wanted them both.  
  
And then there had been the runaways. Children who had left their warm beds and their cozy homes in search of something better. What a disappointment. Seto hated them all. They were all pathetic.  
  
Especially the blonde one. The blonde runaway with the amber eyes. He had come with his sister, a darling young girl with reddish-brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He was friendly. Kind. Cheerful.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Yet there had been that time. That one time when Seto had been on his way to the lineup. The boy and his sister had hidden again. One time, he might have overlooked them. One time, he might have left them there.  
  
This wasn't that time.  
  
He glared, a threatening look that promised he would call an adult over and the two could get kicked out of the orphanage.  
  
The boy glared back, but his sister complied. She stood, her small hand clasping his. She bowed respectively, while he simply glared.  
  
The three went outside, where a man was looking over Mokuba. Seto rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, and the man left. The lineup ended, and all the children went back to the orphanage. A group of boys surrounded Seto and his brother. Seto was losing the fight.  
  
If he had stayed inside, he might not have been able to help. If Seto hadn't dragged him out there, he would have never been there. But he was. The blonde rushed forward to help, while the young redhead stay back. The fight ended with Seto and the boy back to back, barely scratched. The man had seen.  
  
He came back, hovering over them. "What's your name?"  
  
Seto bowed. "Seto. And my brother is Mokuba."  
  
The man caught the way Seto lingered with his brother, and the way he introduced them. He looked to the blonde boy next. "And you?"  
  
The boy shifted, his sister coming to his side.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi. And my sister, Katsuya Shizuka."  
  
The man nodded, walking to the orphanage. A moment of silence passed between the children.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help, you weak puppy."  
  
"Good, because if ya had, I wouldn't have saved yer butt!"  
  
Mokuba tugged on Seto's pant leg, and the young boy sighed. "But thank you anyway."  
  
Jounouchi scoffed. "It's no problem."  
  
The man exited the orphanage, carrying a small suitcase and a few papers. He walked to his limo, then turned to them. "Follow me."  
  
All four froze. They had been adopted.  
  
*****  
  
Jounouchi and Seto were to share a room. They had pushed the other away, constantly insulting each other, until one night at dinner, when the man they had been instructed to call 'father' struck Mokuba for not wanting to eat his vegetables.  
  
Seto and Jounouchi stood in front of him, taking whatever blow was intended for the younger boy. Shizuka shrank back in fear, watching the two get beaten in horror. It had been that reason that she and her brother had run away in the first place.  
  
It was after dinner that Seto and Jounouchi dragged themselves up to their room. Shizuka and Mokuba followed, neither wanting to return to their own room. In the end, Jounouchi had shared his bed with his sister and Seto had shared his bed with his brother.  
  
Both boys were wide awake.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help, you weak puppy."  
  
"Good, because if ya had I wouldn't have saved yer butt!"  
  
Seto smiled. An actual smile. "Thank you anyway."  
  
"No problem." Jounouchi smiled back.  
  
*****  
  
Maybe in another time.  
  
Maybe the runaways hadn't been there to be found by their parents the next day...  
  
Maybe Seto hadn't cared that they had been there.  
  
Maybe in another time.  
  
Maybe it wasn't that other time.  
  
A/N: This is weird. R/R? I will explain more in the next chapter... 


	2. If I Count Your Bruises Today

Fuse  
  
A/N: I'm kinda... mad... I was reading fanfics late last night, and I came across a fic called "Misguided" Or something like that. Bear with me here, it was two in the morning. Anyway, the author clearly stated that he/she got the idea from my fic, and yet there was no real credit given or request. That kinda bugged me but oh well. Not like I can do much about it.  
  
And I don't care if Jounouchi is the family name or not, I like having it be Katsuya.  
  
*****  
  
Cold.  
  
That was the first word that came to mind as seven-year-old Jounouchi huddled in the corner of the room, trying to make himself invisible to the angry man above him. The thick leather belt made a sort of cracking noise as it collided with his arm.  
  
Alone.  
  
That was the second word. The other three children had been sent on an errand or were out playing at the nearby park. The belt descended again, and Jou forgot everything else he was doing.  
  
Hot.  
  
Surprisingly came before hurt. His whole body hurt. Large black and brown bruises covered his entire upper body, save for his face and some of his neck. His green shirt hid the bruises well, but some things never stay hidden.  
  
It was later that night, when the children were all home. Seto and Jou were in their room, teasing each other. Jou picked up a pillow and smacked Seto with it, who in return, whapped him across the face with his own pillow. Both were sure not to make noise, in fear of waking up their 'father'.  
  
It wasn't until Seto hit Jou particularly hard in the chest with his pillow, that Jou's injuries were discovered. The younger boy gasped, wincing as tears sprung to his eyes. At first, Seto assumed that it was because he had been losing. Then he realized that Jou was hurt, and not just upset. He rushed to his 'friend's' side immediately, placing a hand on his shoudler, which also happened to contain a nasty bruise. Jou jerked away, falling to the floor.  
  
"J-Jou, tell me what's wrong?!"  
  
Jou looked up at him, his sad amber meeting the confused sapphire.  
  
"I-I kinda broke a vase today while cleanin'... I got some discipline. 'Ats all."  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed. "Disciplined?"  
  
Jou didn't try to protest as the almost-eight-year-old grabbed his shirt by the bottom and gently removed it all together. His deep icy eyes became wide with horror and shock as he looked at the other's chest and arms.  
  
"J-Jou..."  
  
"It's jes a few bruises! Nothin' I can't handle!"  
  
Seto shook his head. "This isn't JUST A FEW bruises, Jounouchi!"  
  
Jou looked down, ashamed. "I SHOULDA been able ta handle it..."  
  
Seto's eyes grew with anger. "NO, you SHOULDN'T! Don't you get it?! This isn't right! You should escape with Shizuka!"  
  
Jou met his anger. "And where would ya have us go!?"  
  
Seto threw his hands into the air. "Anywhere but here! Go back to your family!"  
  
"No..."  
  
Noticing that the anger had given way to sadness, Seto felt a twinge of guilt. "Jou, what could make you stay here... When you have a family looking for you?"  
  
When Jou refused to speak, Seto placed his hand lightly on a bruise that had been forming on Jou's shoulder. The younger didn't wince, but he did tense.  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
The blonde took a shaky breath. "Because at home... I don't have anyone to help me... Or ta talk to... After I get disciplined..."  
  
Sapphire orbs went wide. "Your parents... Did this to you too?"  
  
Jou shrugged. "I told ya I should be able ta handle this... S'nothin' new ta me..."  
  
Seto brushed his fingers over the bruise. "No... Don't ever let them think that... Don't give in to it.. No matter what, never listen if they say you're weak... It's the ones who're strong that they try to break."  
  
Jou snorted. "Me. Strong. That'll be the day."  
  
Seto glared, then made Jou look at him with his other hand. "Okay. It's clear that we're here to stay, so we should stick together. Here's what I want you to do now. Fore every bruise he gave you, you have to say one good thing about yourself."  
  
For a seven year old, Jou managed a pretty good skeptical look.  
  
"Really Jou. Or how about this, I will."  
  
Jou snorted again. "Sure Seto. Unless you haven't noticed, I have more than two bruises. 'At's more than as many as I can think of."  
  
Seto blinked. "Speak, puppy, SPEAK."  
  
Jou sighed. "Just try me."  
  
"Okay. This large bruise on your chest... I'll have to say... You have a kind heart. And this one here on your arm... You have a certain fire in your eyes that shows your enemies that you will not lose. And this one here, on your side... You have courage..."  
  
Jou felt his face growing hot, even as he felt his stomach tingling. "Ya really think so?"  
  
Seto nodded. For at least an hour, Seto continued to list of traits while helping soothe Jou's wounds. Jou was lying on his bed, smiling at Seto. "Another thing... I'm glad you're here with me too... I thought I was neva gonna get away from stuff like this... But at least I'm not alone this time..."  
  
Seto squeezed his hand.  
  
It was hours later when Shizuka and Mokuba came into the room, that they saw Seto on his knees, head and arms resting on Jou's bed, their hands still clasped. The two smiled, then curled up in a brotherly/sisterly way in Seto's bed, offering a prayer for their brothers.  
  
*****  
  
Short. Crap. Ah well. I'm in a hurry.... I don't deserve reviews, but I love them...  
  
(*.*): Tipping isn't just for cows!  
  
O.O  
  
~C.o.L. 


	3. I Walked Right By

Fuse  
  
A/N: Remember how I said this was gonna get confusing fast? This is why. This is supposed to be chapter two, but I messed up. Bear with me here, okay? Sorry I've been dead... It's a medical problem that SUCKS.  
  
*****  
  
Did you ever have one thing.  
  
One thing that meant the world to you.  
  
One treasure.  
  
Priceless.  
  
Worth more than life itself.  
  
So hard to obtain.  
  
And you didn't know you had it until it was too late.  
  
But what if time could be changed.  
  
Back to that one day.  
  
And you could change one thing.  
  
Without even knowing.  
  
That would let you keep your treasure.?  
  
*****  
  
Seto didn't like the people who came by. He didn't like lining up with the other children in hopes that some rich family would take pity on him and adopt him.  
  
Unless they wanted Mokuba too.  
  
The young brunette, who's eyes made even the rarest of sapphires jealous, didn't care about anyone but his brother. The two had been inseparable. Many families had wanted Seto himself, but none had wanted them both.  
  
And then there had been the runaways. Children who had left their warm beds and their cozy homes in search of something better. What a disappointment. Seto hated them all. They were all pathetic.  
  
Especially the blonde one. The blonde runaway with the amber eyes. He had come with his sister, a darling young girl with reddish-brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He was friendly. Kind. Cheerful.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Yet there had been that time. That one time when Seto had been on his way to the lineup. The boy and his sister had hidden again. He simply overlooked them. Without a second thought, he left them there.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he made his way outside, where a man was looking over his little brother. He quickly ran over, wrapping his arms around the small boy, which made the man leave.  
  
When the lineup finished, Seto breathed a sigh of relief, only to glare as a group of boys surrounded them.  
  
He put up a pretty decent fight for an almost-eight-year-old, which caught the attention of the man who had been about to leave.  
  
He came back, hovering over them. "What's your name?"  
  
Seto bowed. "Seto. And my brother is Mokuba."  
  
The man caught the way Seto lingered with his brother, and the way he introduced them.  
  
The man nodded, walking to the orphanage. A moment of silence passed between the two.  
  
The man exited the orphanage, carrying a small suitcase and a few papers. He walked to his limo, then turned to them. "Follow me."  
  
Both froze. They had been adopted.  
  
*****  
  
Jou wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuka's trembling form as the two angry adults spoke with the head of the orphanage.  
  
"I'm sorry sis... I guess they found us..."  
  
"I don't want to go Oniichan! Please don't let them take me away from you!"  
  
Their parents showed up, both looking angry and disheveled. Before either child could blink, they were torn away from one another, and shoved into separate cars.  
  
*****  
  
Maybe in another time.  
  
Maybe the runaways had been there to be found by their parents the next day...  
  
Maybe Seto had cared that they had been there.  
  
Maybe in another time.  
  
Maybe it wasn't that other time.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, now it might get REALLY confusing. Try and get what's going on, and don't tell me I uploaded the same thing twice, because I didn't. ^_^ Ya don't have to R/R, because I know this sucks still, and I haven't updated my other stories yet... T.T 


	4. I Counted My Own Bruises Today

Fuse  
  
Mmkay, there are TWO separate timelines going on, and I have to introduce the other. Well, I had to in the last chapter. Here is the next chapter for the alternate timeline.  
  
*****  
  
Seto shivered, holding his brother close as the belt descended again, bruising his otherwise creamy white skin. Mokuba began to cry harder, clinging to him for protection. Seto would never let anything happen to his brother.  
  
Even if it meant his own pain.  
  
For weeks, they had been punished for trivial things. Once, Mokuba left the peanut butter on the counter after trying to make a sandwich, and Gozabura had nearly tried to kill him.  
  
But running wasn't an option. They had tried it already.  
  
The night had been cold, and it had been raining. They ran, as fast as their feet would carry them. They had gotten far away, or at least to a couple of children who were cold and tired, it was far away.  
  
Someone had just taken them right back to the man, so he could punish them again.  
  
Finally, the belt was put back on, and Gozabura left the two boys there, on the floor, crying. Of course, Seto would never cry in front of him.  
  
"N-Niisama..."  
  
Seto hugged Mokuba fiercely, placing kisses to the small boy's head. "It's okay Itouto-chan. I won't let him hurt you, okay?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, his tiny hands clutching the fabric of Seto's shirt. He trusted his brother.  
  
*****  
  
Jou winced as another bottle came flying through the air, directed at him. It missed of course, but as it shattered against the wall, some of the glass hit him, and the bitter alcohol left in the bottom splattered on his clothes.  
  
Hopefully, the man would pass out before he got to the actual beating.  
  
That seemed to be the routine lately. Jou would come home from school, where he was a bully, hide in his room until his father passed out on the couch, then try to keep him asleep so he wouldn't get beaten.  
  
Of course, this rarely worked. The only joy Jou ever felt was when his sister called to tell him how good things were going with their mother. And how much she missed him.  
  
It kept him going to know that someone still cared for him. And that she was safe. All he had left of her was a picture of their family, before the divorce. Before his father became a raging drunk who had given up on life. Before his mother had abandoned him to a monster.  
  
Unfortunately, the man grabbed Jou by the hair and proceeded to yell and cuss at him, slamming him against the wall.  
  
Sometime later, Jou managed to drag himself to his room, where he lay down.  
  
*****  
  
Seto watched over Mokuba's sleeping form, as he rubbed his arm.  
  
*****  
  
Jou glanced at his picture, a hand on his bruised chest.  
  
*****  
  
Tears in his eyes, bare-chested Seto began to count his bruises.  
  
*****  
  
Trembling in pain, Jou began to count his bruises.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: GOD! This was so short and crappy! Luckily, I'm back on track with where I wanna go with this, so the next chappies should be much longer! GOMEN FOR BEING A CRAPPY AUTHOR! I'M NOT WORTHY! ::bows to the readers, if any, and grovels to the reviwers::  
  
~C.o.L. 


End file.
